Wizards & Benders
by MagicalMisa
Summary: Alex Russo gets flashed into the Avatar World. When there, she first sees Aang and Katara penguin sledding. Then she meets GranGran and gets introduced to Aang and Katara. Before she knows it, her life is changed. I kind of SUCK at summaries.R&R Aang&Alex
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! This story is for StuckInTheRain's Supernatural Crossover CONTEST! I'm going to do Wizards of Waverly Place and Avatar: The Last Airbender. As you know, the main couple is Alex and Aang. This story will be done by August 23 because that's the deadline, but I might be given more time until September 1****st****. So, LET'S GET THIS CROSSOVER STARTED!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alex's P.O.V.<strong>_

"Harper you have to do it." I said to my BFF who's now my sister. We were playing Truth or Dare and I dared her to use magic to poof me someplace then I would use my magic to poof me back home.

"Do I have to?" Harper asked

"Yes you do. Now just do it."

"Fine." Harper sighed, but before she could, Justin (my annoying brother) walked in the lair.

"What are you two doing here? Dad canceled class for a few days." Justin asked/said

"Nothing." Harper and I chanted

"Are you sure?" Justin asked

"Yeah, sure."

"Some are evil some are kind, but now all must speak their mind." Justin said, waving his wand at me.

"You know I'm always doing something. Harper and I are playing Truth or Dare and I dared Harper to teleport me someplace then I would flash myself back…Wait a second. DANG IT! THE TRUTH SPELL!" I said. _Tricked again! _I thought to myself, thinking about the first time someone did that spell on me.

* * *

><p><strong>In the past in Wizard School, Alex's P.O.V.<strong>

"_Sounds like you need some hard evidence. I suggest that you knuckle down and go to the library." Professor Crumbs said. I was trying to help Justin drop out of the 12 Ball tournament._

"_Sure, I'll go to the library." I told him, walking away._

"_Really? Is that the truth?" Crumbs asked_

"_Sure."_

"_Some are evil some are kind, but now all must speak their mind!" Crumbs said_

"_I hate libraries. What am I saying? There's no way I would go to a library. What am I saying!" I confessed_

"_I put a truth spell on you to see if you were really on your way to help your brother or if you're just going to slack off again." Professor Crumbs explained_

"_I want to help my brother but not at a boring library." I told him_

"_Well go someplace where it's not boring, like um, Volcano Land." _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Day, Alex's P.O.V.<strong>_

"Alex, Harper isn't very good at magic. She could teleport you to another planet. No offense Harper." Justin told me and Harper

"None taken." Harper said.

"I really don't care where I end up, as long as I can be away from an annoying person like you." I said

"Harper do it now!" I told her. Then, with a wave of her wand, I was gone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Justin's P.O.V.<strong>_

"Harper, did you use a spell?" I asked her

"Umm, no." she answered

"Hmm."

"She should of poofed herself back by now." Harper said

"I have an idea!" I said putting my index finger up in the air. I ran to my room, grabbed my wand, and then ran back to the lair.

"Harper, I need you to teleport me the same way you did to Alex. Then I'll go find her and come back." I said

"OK, but remember I didn't use a spell so you might not end up the same place you did." Harper told me. Then, with a wave of the wand, I was in…

"Rosie! Juliet!" I yelled. I looked around me. I saw Rosie and Juliet in the park.

"Hi Justin. What brings you here?" Juliet said

"Alex. I'm looking for her." I answered

"Oh. Well, she hasn't been here. I would have smelled her scent." Juliet said. Juliet is a vampire and Rosie's an angel.

"It's okay. See you guys later!" I said, waving my hand and walking away.

"See you later." The girls said, waving back. Then, I flashed myself back to the lair.

"Did you find her?" Harper asked.

"No."

"Where ever she is, I hope she's okay." Harper said

"Me too." I agreed

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alex's P.O.V.<strong>_

"Where am I?" I asked myself. Then I shivered. _It's cold! _I thought to myself.

"Stop all the racket, I'll wear a jacket." I said, flashing one of my jackets on. After walking for about 8 minutes, I saw a little village by the water and snow.

"Aang THAT WAS FUN!" A little girl said. I ran to the closet pile of snow I saw. When I looked at the girl, she has brown hair and she had a blue coat on. She had a blue necklace on her neck.

"I told you Katara. Want to go again?" A bald boy said. I think that was the boy the little girl called Aang. And the girl is Katara.

"Yes!" Katara said. Aang and Katara walked away from the village and a few minutes later, they ended up by all these penguins. Again, I found the closet piled of snow and hid behind it.

"Aang, here's your fish. Choose you penguin wisely." Katara said, throwing Aang a fish. Then some of the 4 armed penguins swarmed around the boy. Then Aang gave the fish to one penguin. Katara then chose her penguin, and then Aang and Katara started penguin sledding.

"That kind of looks fun." I said to myself. Then I quietly got up and walked near the village.

"That village looks small." I said to myself when I got there.

"That's because most of the villagers got taken away by the Fire Nation." A lady's voice said. I turned around to see an older version of Katara, but without the necklace and gray hair.

"My name is GranGran." The lady said

"I'm Alex." I told GranGran, shaking her hand.

"What's the Fire Nation?" I asked

"A Nation where people live who have this special gift to bend fire. It's ruled by a man named Ozai." She explained

"Are you cold Alex?"

"A little bit." I answered. She told me to follow her to the center of the village where a big fire was.

"Where are you from, Alex?" GranGran asked me

"New York City." I answered

"You're not from the Four Nations. How did you get here?" GranGran said/asked

"…My friend used an object that can make you go anywhere and then I ended up here." I said

"I see. Would you like some tea?" GranGran asked

"Yes please." I answered. Then she gave me some tea.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." She responded. _GranGran is really really nice! _I thought. Then Aang and Katara came back.

"That was better the third time Aang!" Katara said

"I know!" Aang said. Then Aang and Katara looked at me and exchanged glances.

"GranGran, who's that?" Katara said_, _pointing to me.

"Katara, Aang, this is Alex. Alex, this is Katara and Aang." GranGran said, introducing them to me and vice versa.

"Nice to meet you Alex!" Aang and Katara said with a warming smile.

"Nice to meet you too, Katara and Aang." I said, smiling back.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter one! First chapter of my first crossover! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget about those blue letters next to a yellow bubble at the bottom of the page!<strong>


	2. W&B Chapter 2

**Hey! I just realized that I didn't say the disclaimer in the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP or Avatar: The Last Airbender. I only own the plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time, Alex's P.O.V.<strong>

"_That was better the third time Aang!" Katara said_

"_I know!" Aang said. Then Aang and Katara looked at me and exchanged glances._

"_GranGran, who's that?" Katara said, pointing to me._

"_Katara, Aang, this is Alex. Alex, this is Katara and Aang." GranGran said, introducing them to me and vice versa._

"_Nice to meet you Alex!" Aang and Katara said with a warming smile._

"_Nice to meet you too, Katara and Aang." I said, smiling back._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aang's P.O.V.<strong>_

That girl Alex was pretty. Her hair was a shiny black and it perfectly framed her face. Her hair was in curls.

"Where are you from?" I asked Alex, looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

"New York City." She answered.

"She's from a different world." GranGran said. GranGran gave Katara and I a cup of tea and we thanked her.

"What is it like in New York City?" Katara asked

"It's a really busy place and it's crowded." Alex answered

"Do you want to go penguin sledding with us? It's really fun." I asked/said to Alex.

"Sure." She said. Then she got up and followed us to where Katara and I saw the penguins.

"Here. If you stand by the penguins, they will come towards you for the fish. Choose your penguin, and then give that penguin the fish." Katara explained, giving Alex a fish.

"Easy enough." She said. She walked towards the penguin and then they swarmed her like they swarmed me.

"They must be really hungry." Alex said. Then she gave one her fish and took the penguin to us.

"I'm ready!" She said with a smile. We walked to a mountain, got on the back of our penguin, and slid down the mountain.

"This is AWESOME!" Alex laughed.

"I know!" I agreed, smiling at Alex.

"Aang, watch out!" Katara yelled, turning right. Alex did the same thing. I looked forward.

"Oof!" I crashed into a snow pile.

"Aang are you okay?" Alex asked me when she turned around so she was now next to me.

"Yeah, but now my head's cold." I said

"Aang, you could have used your airbending to avoid the snow pile." Katara said. She was right.

"Airbending?" Alex said

"Yeah. I'm an Airbender. I'll show you." I said, getting off of my penguin. Then I made an airball and rode on it.

"Cool!" Alex said

"It sure is." I smiled. Then Alex smiled back and I blushed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alex's P.O.V.<strong>_

I just saw one of the awesomest things EVER! Yeah, I know awesomest isn't a word, but I just said it so now it is! Back on topic, I just saw Aang riding on a ball full of air! He called it an airball.

"You thing that was cool. Let's go back to the village, I have two more things to show you." Aang said. Katara and I nodded our heads and followed Aang. The penguins? They jumped into the water. After walking for a few minutes, we made it back to the village.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to mention that this is the Southern Water Tribe." Katara said.

"OK! Alex, prepare to be AMAZED!" Aang yelled. Then he came out from behind a tent FLYING! He was flying on an object.

"THAT IS SOOOOOOO AWESOME!" I yelled. Then two minutes later, Aang landed.

"What is that?" I asked, pointing to the object Aang was holding.

"My glider. Airbenders can use it, but I'm the only one who can use it now." Aang answered/sighed

"What do-"

"Don't ask him." Katara quietly whispered in my ear. Then she looked up at the sky.

"It's getting late. We should go to bed now. You can sleep in my tent Alex." Katara told us.

"Goodnight." Aang said, his head down.

"Goodnight." Katara and I said. Then we walked to her tent.

"Why did you interrupt me?" I asked

"Aang doesn't like remembering that day." She answered

"What day?"

"The day he became the last Airbender." Katara answered

"Oh." I said

"Aang was 12 when the monks told him that he was the Avatar. Confused and frightened, Aang left that Air temple with Appa, his flying bison. While flying over the Southern Ocean, there was a storm that made Appa fall into the ocean. Due to how we found him, Aang went into the Avatar State and used his airbending to make a bubble that automatically froze into ice. 100 years later, my brother, Sokka and I found Aang in the iceberg. One day, when we went to the Air Temple Aang was born in, we found his people dead. He was so devastated that he went into the Avatar State." Katara explained. _Poor Aang. _I thought.

"There must be something I can do." I said to myself

"Maybe I can use magic!" I said. Then Katara gave me a questioning look. I took out my wand from my boot.

"I'm a wizard." I said, waving my wand to make a bucket of ice. I know that I shouldn't be telling people that I'm a wizard, but I'm in a different world, so it won't do any harm.

"Cool! Maybe you could use your Wizard powers to make a statue of Monk Gyatso. He's one of Aang's closet friends." Katara said

"Good idea." I said

"Well, we should get to bed. It's been a very long day." I said to Katara. She agreed then we went to sleep, but it took me a few minutes to sleep, because I was thinking about what Katara had told me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Day, Alex's P.O.V.<strong>_

"Good morning Alex. Alex, wake up!" Katara said, shaking me

"What?" I said, waking up but still sleepy.

"We still have things to do. Aang wants to show you something, you have to make the statue of Monk Gyatso, and I want to introduce you to my brother." Katara said. Then I stretched and got out of the tent. Then I heard Aang calling my name so I walked over to him."

"What is it, Aang?" I asked

"Close your eyes." He said

"Why?"

"It's a surprise." He answered. I did what Aang said. It felt like we were walking behind Aang's tent.

"Okay, open." He said. When I opened my eyes, I saw a huge animal with a big brown arrow and six legs **(guess who the animal is!)**.

"WHAT. IS. THAT!" I yelled

"Alex, this is my flying bison Appa." Aang said. Appa greeted me with a load roar.

"Appa, keep it down please." Aang said

"Well, hello to you too." I said, petting Appa

"Alex, I want you to meet my brother now." Katara said, tugging (or pulling) my arm towards a tent.

"Sokka! Come out! I want you to meet my new friend." Katara stated. Then a boy with blue eyes, a blue T-shirt and a boomerang came out.

"Well, hello there. My name is Sokka." He said, shaking my hand.

"Hello. My name is Alex." I said, shaking Sokka's hand.

"Ok Sokka. Alex and I have to go." Katara said, taking be to a big snow pile.

"Do a spell to make a Monk Gyatso statue." Katara said. Then I thought for a moment then I had an idea.

"Go get me that bucket of ice." I said to Katara. A few seconds later, the bucket was right in front of me.

"This bucket is now not, a Monk Gyatso statue should fill its slot." I said, waving my wand. The bucket of ice turned into a Monk Gyatso statue.

"Go get Aang. I'll watch the statue." Katara said. Then I went to go get Aang.

"Aang!"

"Yeah?" Aang said

"Katara and I want to show you something." I said, leading Aang to the statue. When we were in front of the snow pile, I told Aang to close his eyes. He did what he was told.

"Open." I said

"Is that…Monk Gyatso?" Aang asked. Katara and I nodded.

"Thanks you too. This really helps." Aang said, hugging us. I smiled.

"You're welcome." Katara and I said

"Hmm. This is too big." I said

"Key largo key west, Keychain/" I said waving my wand. Then the Monk Gyatso statue turned into a keychain and I made it into a necklace for Aang.

"Now you can take it where ever you go." I said, giving it to Aang. He put on the necklace.

"Thank you Alex." He said, hugging us again. Then he hugged me alone, but tighter.

"You're welcome." I said hugging Aang back.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you enjoy this chapter? I liked it! The next chapter will start out in Justin's P.O.V.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! Sorry I was gone 4 about a week. I had to get some stuff for school and get ready for Soccer Camp which is tomorrow because right now I'm typing this on Sunday, August 14, 2011. Ok, what I'm going to do is have 2 "Last Time"s. One for Alex and the other for Justin. Let's begin!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time, Alex's P.O.V.<strong>

"_Katara and I want to show you something." I said, leading Aang to the statue. When we were in front of the snow pile, I told Aang to close his eyes. He did what he was told._

"_Open." I said_

"_Is that…Monk Gyatso?" Aang asked. Katara and I nodded._

"_Thanks you too. This really helps." Aang said, hugging us. I smiled._

"_You're welcome." Katara and I said_

"_Hmm. This is too big." I said_

"_Key Largo key west, Keychain/" I said waving my wand. Then the Monk Gyatso statue turned into a keychain and I made it into a necklace for Aang._

"_Now you can take it where ever you go." I said, giving it to Aang. He put on the necklace._

"_Thank you Alex." He said, hugging us again. Then he hugged me alone, but tighter._

"_You're welcome." I said hugging Aang back._

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time, Justin's P.O.V.<strong>

"_Harper, did you use a spell?" I asked her_

"_Umm, no." she answered_

"_Hmm."_

"_She should of poofed herself back by now." Harper said_

"_I have an idea!" I said putting my index finger up in the air. I ran to my room, grabbed my wand, and then ran back to the lair._

"_Harper, I need you to teleport me the same way you did to Alex. Then I'll go find her and come back." I said_

"_OK, but remember I didn't use a spell so you might not end up the same place you did." Harper told me. Then, with a wave of the wand, I was in…_

"_Rosie! Juliet!" I yelled. I looked around me. I saw Rosie and Juliet in the park._

"_Hi Justin. What brings you here?" Juliet said_

"_Alex. I'm looking for her." I answered_

"_Oh. Well, she hasn't been here. I would have smelled her scent." Juliet said. Juliet is a vampire and Rosie's an angel._

"_It's okay. See you guys later!" I said, waving my hand and walking away._

"_See you later." The girls said, waving back. Then, I flashed myself back to the lair._

"_Did you find her?" Harper asked._

"_No."_

"_Where ever she is, I hope she's okay." Harper said_

"_Me too." I agreed_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Justin's P.O.V.<strong>_

"Justin! Harper! Come here!" My dad yelled from our living room.

"Yes dad?" I said, walking in with Harper.

"Where's Alex? She didn't show up for school yesterday. I know she always goes." Dad said. Today is Friday, and Alex has been gone for a day now.

"Umm…Alex is…in another…location." Harper slowly said

"What!"

"Sorry!" Harper said

"Harper and Alex were playing Truth or Dare yesterday after school and Harper flashed Alex someplace because it was part of her dare. Alex should've flashed herself back by now, but it never happened." I explained. Dad sighed.

"Harper," he said. "Did you use a spell?"

"No." she answered. Dad sighed again.

"I have an idea. Justin, do the spell that makes you see what happening. Do that mirror spell." Dad said. I nodded then said the spell.

"Please, please tell me now, is there something I should know, darainium darainium." I said, waving my wand at a picture. Then we saw Alex talking to a bald boy with a blue tattoo and a girl with brown hair. _She looks pretty! _I thought to myself looking at the brown haired girl.

"Ok. In about 3 or 4 days, you two will do the spell again and find a way to get to Alex." Dad said

"Why3 or 4 days?" Harper asked

"Because it's kind of peaceful without Alex's bickering." Dad said.

"Fine." Harper and I said. Then we went down stairs to start our shifts at the shop.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alex's P.O.V.<strong>_

"Who wants to go on a trip?" Aang yelled to Katara, Sokka, and I.

"ME!" we all yelled

"Ok. Then back start packing your bags because in a few hours we are going to the Northern Water Tribe!" Aang said. We all nodded then Katara and I went back to her tent.

"The Northern Water tribe is a much bigger and livelier place. They have waterbending classes and a princess there." Katara explained. I responded by saying "Cool." Then I realized something: I HAVE NO BAGS TO PACK! So I did a spell and seconds later, my suitcases were right in front of me, fully packed.

"I'm ready." I said

"So am I." Katara said, putting an extra pair of shoes in a bag. I went to Aang's tent and told him that Katara and I were ready.

"I'm almost finished!" Sokka yelled. Half an hour later, we were putting our things on Appa.

"Don't you think this is a little bit too heavy for Appa?" Katara asked us

"Yeah! I have an idea. Key Largo, key west, keychain." I said, waving my wand. Then, when most of the suitcases were made into key chains (Sokka's suitcases, mine, and Katara's), I made them into necklaces and we put them around our necks.

"Yip yip!" Aang stated. Then Appa started to fly in the air. I wasn't that surprised because Aang told me Appa is a flying bison.

"Don't go too high Aang or else the Fire Nation will see us." I said to Aang

"How do you know that?" Aang asked me

"Katara told me that the Fire Nation is after you." I answered. Aang smiled, and then I smiled back. A few minutes past. Then an hour past, and then 2, and then 3.

"How long is this going to take?" Sokka groaned

"A couple of days." Aang responded

"Days!" Sokka yelled

"Yes."

"Well if you need me, I'll be drawing." I said. A few minutes into my drawing, Katara asked me something.

"Is that a statue in an iceberg?" She whispered in my ear. I nodded. Then I put a blue arrow on the statue's arms and head. The statue had his feet touching each other and his hands touching each other like he froze with his hands punched together. I colored the statue a tan color. The truth is that the statue is Aang. I looked at the picture and gave it to Katara.

"It's really great." She complimented

"Thanks." I said. I took out my phone, took a picture of my drawing, and then sent it to Harper. I sighed sadly because my best friend wasn't here with me.

"Are you ok Alex?" Aang said, slowly making Appa dive towards the water. Appa started to float on it.

"Yeah." I said. I closed my eyes and took a nap. I woke up a few hours later. I checked my phone, 6:50. We left at 2:30. It's been 4 hours and 20 minutes since we started flying towards the Northern Water tribe. I looked at Katara, Sokka, and Aang. Aang was still on Appa's head, but he was lying down. Katara and Sokka were sleeping so I closed my eyes again, but then a few minutes later, my eyes opened because Aang was shouting.

"Guys wake up! We're here! We're here!" Aang yelled

"Stop yelling." Sokka mumbled. I went over to Sokka and shook him, hard.

"Stop shaking me Alex! I'm up!" he yelled. Then I stopped.

"Katara wake up." I said

"Yes?" she said

"We're here." I said. Katara got up and smiled. I got some water and rubbed in on my face.

"Ok everybody. Do you have your necklaces?" Aang asked. We all nodded. Then some Northern Water Tribe boats came over to us and guided us to the gate. When we got through the gate, we got off of Appa and Aang got his suitcases. Let me tell you, the Northern Water Tribe is a really really beautiful place. Just like Katara said. It's bigger and more livelier then the Southern Water Tribe. A beautiful girl with white hair came up to us.

"Greetings. My name is Princess Yue. Welcome to the Northern Water Tribe." Princess Yue said

"Hello." We all said

"My name is Aang."

"My name is Katara."

"My name is Sokka."

"And my name is Alex." I said

"Welcome Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Alex." Princess Yue said

"It's a pleasure to be here. We're here to learn waterbending and go on a trip." Aang said

"Well, I hope you have a lovely stay here." Yue said. Then she walked away.

"Let's go find a waterbending teacher." Katara said

"Ok. You two find a place for us to stay." Aang said, walking off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Harper's P.O.V.<strong>_

I was in the sub shop's kitchen getting a costumer's drink when my back pocket vibrated because my phone was in it. I pulled out my phone, looked at it, and gasped.

"Justin! Come here!" I stated. Justin walked in the kitchen after giving a costumer their food.

"What is it?" Justin asked

"Alex. She sent me a picture! This could be a clue!" I said. I gave Justin my phone and he looked at the picture.

"A person in an iceberg? How is this a clue?" Justin asked me. He gave me my phone and I looked at the picture.

"Hmm. I felt like I've seen this before." I said looking at the picture. I put down my phone, got a cup of lemonade, and gave it to the lady who ordered it, then came back to the kitchen and picked up my phone.

"Do you remember where you saw it? At school? On a game? On TV?" Justin said. Then I remembered.

"TV!" I said. I ran upstairs to get to my laptop and Justin followed me. I searched "The boy in the Iceberg" and I saw a close up of Alex's picture.

"Aang." I said

"Who?" Justin said

"Alex made a picture of a boy named Aang. He's from a show called 'Avatar: The Last Airbender'." I said

"That's where Alex is. She's with Aang and his friends. She's in the Avatar universe." I said.

"Ok. Let's go tell my dad." Justin said. We went to the lair where Justin's dad was looking at some books.

"Jerry, we know where Alex is." I told Justin's dad. I call him Jerry, but sometimes I call him Dad.

"Where?" He asked

"Well, Alex sent me a picture she drew of that bald boy. I saw that picture before, in an episode called 'The boy in The Iceberg' so I searched that and I saw that same picture but in a close up. That picture is from a show called 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' so that means that Alex is in the Avatar universe." I explained

"Ok. So, how do we get her out?" Jerry asked. I thought for a while, then came up with an idea.

"Let's do one of those literal spells! When Max turned himself into a PB&J sandwich, Alex said 'Although I love such tasty snacks, I'd rather have my brother Max' then Max came back." I said

"OK. Let's make up one in a few days when we have free time. We still have to do our homework and take care of these costumers." Justin said. Jerry and I agreed then Justin and I went back to the sub shop to continue work.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alex's .<strong>_

"So…what now?" Sokka asked me. I sigh.

"We have to go find a place to stay! Weren't you listening to Aang?" I said. I grabbed Aang's stuff and started walking with Sokka. Then we bumped into a man with short black hair.

"Oh. Sorry sir." I said

"It's ok." He said

"Do you know where we can find an empty place where we can stay for our trip?" Sokka asks

"Yes I do. Three houses away on the right from my house." He said pointing to a row of tall square houses. Sokka and I walked to the house and put our stuff in it. I used a spell on the house so it looks darker than the ones surrounding it.

"Stay here, I'll go find Katara and Aang." I said, walking out. A few minutes later, I found Aang and Katara talking to a man with long grey hair on the side of his head. I saw Katara with an angry look on her face.

"What do you I can't join the waterbending class?" Katara yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Third chapter finish in 5 hours! Well about 5 hours! I am so proud of myself because I have never finished a story in 5 hours. Well, I don't remember if I had.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peeps! Sorry for the long wait. School has started for me and there's one word I use to describe the first day of 6****th**** grade: FREAKING WORDY! Ok, that's 2, but whatever! LET'S BEGIN!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time<strong>

_**Alex's .**_

"_So…what now?" Sokka asked me. I sigh._

"_We have to go find a place to stay! Weren't you listening to Aang?" I said. I grabbed Aang's stuff and started walking with Sokka. Then we bumped into a man with short black hair._

"_Oh. Sorry sir." I said_

"_It's ok." He said_

"_Do you know where we can find an empty place where we can stay for our trip?" Sokka asks_

"_Yes I do. Three houses away on the right from my house." He said pointing to a row of tall square houses. Sokka and I walked to the house and put our stuff in it. I used a spell on the house so it looks darker than the ones surrounding it._

"_Stay here, I'll go find Katara and Aang." I said, walking out. A few minutes later, I found Aang and Katara talking to a man with long grey hair on the side of his head. I saw Katara with an angry look on her face._

"_What do you I can't join the waterbending class?" Katara yelled._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alex's P.O.V.<strong>_

I slowly walked up to the three and said, "Katara, Aang, what's wrong?"

"PAKKU SAID THAT I CAN'T JOIN HIS WATERBENDING CLASS!" Katara yelled. Obviously, the grey haired man is Pakku.

"Why can't she join?" I asked

"She's a girl." Pakku answered. Then my jaw fell wide open.

"Just because she's a freaking girl she can't join your class!" I said

"Yes."

"You're so freaking… so freaking..UGH!" I can't say the word I want to say to Pakku because, after all, this story is K+ **(Katara: You're breaking the fourth wall! Alex: I don't care!)**. And then I get an idea.

"Aang, Katara, may I talk to you?" I asked

"Sure." They say. Then they follow me a few feet away from Pakku, about 50 feet. Yeah, I ACTUALLY COUNTED!

"What if Aang joins the class and then comes home and teaches you what he learned?" I say. Katara crosses her arms and thinks. Aang just stares at me, all…lovey dovey then looks away when I see him. I blush. Wait, did I just say "I blush"?

"Fine." Katara said. Aang just stares at me all lovey dovey and nods.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aang's P.O.V.<strong>_

After my waterbending class and teaching Katara what I learned, I walked up to Alex. _I can do this! _I thought. I took a deep breath then said…

"Um Alex, will you…go on a… walk with me?" I asked

"Sure!" Alex smiled. In the inside, I did a happy sigh, relieved that she said yes.

As we were walking, I said "This place is a really pretty place." I said, a few minutes into the walk. I peeked behind me and saw Katara and Sokka about 10 houses away. I built up the courage to kiss Alex on the cheek, so I did it. At the same time we blushed and Sokka and Katara yelled "Aang, Alex! The Fire Nation is coming!" I looked at Alex and we started running towards the siblings.

"Aang, take this. You might need it. Katara and Aang don't forget to waterbend. It's strongest in the night." Sokka said, handing me my glider.

"What should I do?" Alex asked

"Hmm, let's go to Princess Yue and help protect her." Sokka answered.

"OK everybody! Let's fight! Wait, one more thing. Aang, be careful." Sokka said. Then we followed Sokka to tell Princess Yue that we're going to help her. After that, we went to our battle stations.

"THE FIRE NATION HAS ARRIVED!" someone yelled. I took out my wand, it's going to be my weapon. Remember when Justin and I were in the Wizard Competition after Max disappeared? I'm going to use those spells, but mostly water. After all, we are in the Northern Water- _*SPLASH!*-_Sorry about that! I just saw a few Fire Nation soldiers and gushed them with water.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Justin's P.O.V.<strong>_

Today is the day. Today is the day Harper and I bring Alex back. Let me tell you something: is going to be sad. Yeah, because Alex is the kind of student who skips class and never turns in homework, _on time_. She always turns it in 1 week late. All of the teachers are going to be sad too.

"Harper!" I say walking upstairs to the house. School was over 2 hours ago and my shift doesn't start for another 1 ½ hours.

"Yes?" she says, watching TV.

"Are you ready to get our sister back?"

"Yeah!" Harper answers. Our plan is to use a literal spell to go to the Avatar universe and use another one to get back.

"OK. Let's think." I say, sitting next to her. We think for 10 minutes and then I get an idea.

"I have one! Today I got a drink from a drink vendor, so please take us to Alex in Avatar: The Last Airbender." I said, and then seconds later, we were right behind Alex.

"A-Alex?" we said

"J-Justin! Harper! You're here!" Alex yelled. Then she said that she wanted us to meet some people.

"OK. This is Princess Yue and this is Sokka." Alex said, pointing to a girl with white hair and a boy with spiky brown hair.

"After the battle, I'll introduce you to the rest of the gang." Alex said, using her wand to gush people in red armor suits with water. Then, two of the men got up and made fire with their hands and feet! Fire kicks and fire punches.

"Harper and Justin go down by the gate and help the people there. Remember to hit the people in the red. They're after a-" Alex got interrupted by Harper

"They're after a boy named Aang because he's the Avatar and the only person who can stop the Fire Lord and the war." Harper said. Alex had a surprising look on her face.

"How did you know that?" Alex said

"You're in a show called Avatar: The Last Airbender!" Harper whispered to Alex before we ran to the gate. Once we got there, we started whipping red armored soldiers with water whips.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aang's P.O.V.<strong>_

"Aang, watch out!" Katara yelled. I looked behind me and then instantly jumped back. A Fire Nation soldier was just about do fire kick me. I used my waterbending to make a tiny wave to make him fall.

"Thanks Katara." A say, now using my staff to knock down some soldiers. We were in the middle of the Northern Water Tribe, above the gate and under the temple. Half an hour has passed since this battle has started and more and more ships come. 5 ships have come in 30 minutes.

"I'm going to go see the number of ships." I said to Katara, flying off on my glider. I went to the gate and saw 7 ships. _Wow, the Fire Lord wants the North Pole this badly. _I thought. I landed by the gate and started helping out, after all the gate needs the most help.

"ATTACK MEN!" The captains of the ship yelled.

"You're not going anywhere!" I said, water whipping. It was kind of hard to use the water whip because some of the soldiers kick it and the more soldiers there are, the more water I have to use.

"It's the Avatar!" a soldier yelled pointing at me.

"If you see the Avatar, then don't hold back!" a man on one fire nation ship yelled. He had black hair and hair on his cheeks **(Admiral Zhao)**. Then most of the soldiers started attacking me.

"Watch out!" someone yelled. I did a high jump and looked the yeller, another man with black hair but he had none on his cheeks and he had a stick in his hand.

"Thanks." I said. The boy just nodded and then water squirted out of his stick like a water gun! _Ok Aang, focus. _I thought to myself. After focusing for a few seconds, I made a gigantic wave and washed away all of the ships. Then after flying and knocking down some Fire Nation soldiers for about 15, the battle was finally over.

"That was long!" I said

"I agree." The black haired boy said. Then he walked up to me, put out his hand, and said…

"Hello. My name is Justin Russo and I know many things about you Aang. For example, you are the Avatar." Justin said

"Hello. My name is Aang." I said shaking his hand.

"My name is Harper Russo!" a redheaded girl said shaking my hand.

"Let's go back to Alex." Justin said. Harper and I nodded our heads then we were off. After a few minutes, we saw Alex, Princess Yue, and Sokka.

"The battle's over!" I said

"Yay!" Alex and Sokka said.

"My name's Sokka!" He said, shaking Harper's hand.

"Have you guys met yet?" Alex asked

"Yes." Justin said

"Alex, it's time to go home."

* * *

><p><strong>Harper and Justin are here and now they're bringing Alex home! Just so you know, Justin said the last line. Guess what? The next chapter <strong>_**might **_**be the last one but I might add additional chapters. The status might be changed to Complete and then back to In-Progress.**


	5. W&B FINALE! :

**Hey peeps! Today is the day you get to read the F-I-N-A-L-E! FINALE! I'm sooo excited because this will be my first completed story and I MIGHT make a sequel. I'm giving myself until Sept. 15****th**** or 20****th**** so check my profile by then. Now… let's get this FINALE started!**

…

**Last Time**

**Aang's P.O.V.**

"_I agree." The black haired boy said. Then he walked up to me, put out his hand, and said…_

"_Hello. My name is Justin Russo and I know many things about you Aang. For example, you are the Avatar." Justin said_

"_Hello. My name is Aang." I said shaking his hand._

"_My name is Harper Russo!" a redheaded girl said shaking my hand._

"_Let's go back to Alex." Justin said. Harper and I nodded our heads then we were off. After a few minutes, we saw Alex, Princess Yue, and Sokka._

"_The battle's over!" I said_

"_Yay!" Alex and Sokka said. _

"_My name's Sokka!" He said, shaking Harper's hand._

"_Have you guys met yet?" Alex asked_

"_Yes." Justin said_

"_Alex, it's time to go home."_

…

_**Alex's P.O.V.**_

Home. Today, I'm finally going home. But, what is gonna happen to my new friends?

"But what about Aang, Appa, Katara, GranGran, and Sokka?" I asked

"They have to stay Alex. This is their home." Justin answered

"Actually Justin, the South Pole is their home." Harper said

"When are we leaving?" I asked. I wanted to show Justin and Harper around the North Pole.

"In a few hours." Justin said. I grabbed his arm and Harper's arm.

"Good because we have a lot of touring to do." I said

"This is the Northern Water Temple **(I thinks that's the name)**." I said. Then I tugged them along and the Gang followed me to the gate.

"This is the gate and on top of it are Northern Water Tribe Warriors who watch for enemy ships." I say. I sigh then because in a few hours, I won't be here anymore. I'll be at home, reading my dear old magazines, sitting on the couch and watching T.V, listening to Zeke always asking Justin about magic. I took out my phone then took a picture of the gate.

"Let's go to our house, you know, the one we're staying in for our trip." I say, looking at Aang. Again, he stares at me with lovey dovey eyes.

"I'll race you!" Aang yelled

"No magic ALEX!" Justin yelled. It's true though, I would use magic depending on how long the race is.

"See ya!" I say running and getting a head start. Then I see Aang on an Airball.

"No bending!" I say, running faster. Then I make a full dash and 2 minutes later, I'm in the house sitting on the couch. Then Aang comes in and sits next to me.

"I win!" I said, using magic to pop in a magazine. I face Aang and we smile at each other, and blush at each other.

"Staring contest?" Aang asks

"Totally." I say. We stare at each other, and stare and stare. And Aang leans closer, and closer and closer until our lips meet…again. The kiss last for about 3 seconds, and then the door busted open.

"What!" We yell

"What took you guys so long?" I ask

"Katara froze my feet!" Justin said. Katara just smiled and said nothing.

"Where's Harper?" I ask

"I was in the bathroom when Aang came in." She answered. Aang and stare at each other, but not staring contest stare, but more like a _Did She See It? _Stare. Then I get a text.

"I won't tell anyone." The text read. I looked up and smiled at Harper.

"Guess what I have?" Harper says, holding up a tiny blue box.

"A fake wedding ring!" I joke.

"A party in a box?" Justin said. Harper nods.

"Can I open it" Katara asks

"Sure!" I say, snatching the box from Harper and giving it to Katara. When she opens it lights flash, music plays, and people are dancing.

"THAT. WAS. AWESOOOME!" Katara, Sokka, and Aang said.

"Where did you come from, Sokka?" Harper asked

"I come from the window!" he said. Then we PAR-TAYED HARD-TAYED!

"This is quite a social gathering you have here." I look at the door. Princess Yue!

"Everybody say hi to Princess Yue!" I say. Then everybody said hi and continued to PAR-TAY!

"Come and dance with us!" Katara said

"I'd be happy to!" Yue said. After an hour, she left. Ten I sat down and read my magazine.

"It's been a while old friend." I whispered, hugging the magazine. Harper came over and sat next to me.

"I'm really going to miss this place." I said

"This is NOT part of the episode." Harper said

"I wanted to visit the Spirit Oasis. That place is beautiful." I said. Harper looked at me.

"You know this is a T.V. series?"

"I'm not dumb!" I say. Then I get up, beckon Aang and Katara, and go outside to find Yue. She was a few houses away.

"Princess!" I yelled, and then Yue turned around.

"Yes Alex?"

"May we visit the Spirit Oasis?" I ask, pointing to Katara and Aang.

"Yes you may. I'll show you the way." She answered. Then we walked towards the Northern Water Temple, and on the left was a small door.

"This is the entrance to the Sprit Oasis. Please enter one at a time." Yue said. Aang entered, I entered, Katara entered, then Yue.

"This place is beautiful." Katara said. There was a koi pond in the center surrounded by grass and some blue flowers.

"Amazing!" Aang said

"This place is more than beautiful." I said

"Look at those black and white koi fish." Aang said. As he stared at the fish, he started glowing, representing that he has entered the Spirit world.

"They represent Yin and Yang." Yue whispered.

…

_**Aang's P.O.V.**_

I was now in the Avatar State/ Spirit world when I heard someone say something.

"They represent Yin and Yang." Yue whispered

"Don't talk. He's in the Spirit world." Katara whispered. After that I heard nothing else from outside.

"Hello." I see a reflection of Avatar Roku.

"Hi Roku."

"So, you have made new friends?" Roku asked

"Yes. Their names are Harper, Justin, and..Alex." My voice emphasizes Alex, not under my control.

"I can tell that you like this Alex." Roku said.

"Umm…yeah **(nods) **yes I do!" I say, smiling. Then my body shakes and I hear my name being called.

"Aang! Aang! Come to your senses! I need to tell you something!" Alex yelled. I said by to Roku and came back to my senses. Then I stopped glowing.

"Yeah?" I say

"I have to go home now." Alex said.

…

_**Alex's P.O.V.**_

"I have to go home." I told Aang

"What! Now?" He said. I sadly nodded. I'm going to miss this place. I miss Yue, Sokka, Katara, but most importantly, I'll miss Aang. I'll miss the way he laughs, flies, and talk- what am I saying! Do I… do I…like Aang? I…guess…I…I do. I do!

"Yes." I said sadly. Then I got an idea. I use magic to poof up three small cell phones, one for Aang, one for Katara, and one for Sokka.

"Here. Use these to contact us. My number, Justin's number, and Harper's number are in the contact list." I said, giving Aang and Katara their phones. Then we went back to our house in the North Pole and gave Sokka his phone, and told him what I told Katara and Aang.

"I'll come back and visit!" I said

"Are you ready Alex?" Justin asked. I nodded.

"Wait, where did the party go?" I asked

"I used a spell. Harper are you ready to leave?" Justin said. Harper smiled. We all hugged each other, but Aang hugged me the tightest, and I hugged him tighter.

"Time to leave." Justin said. I told them to meet me outside, and they went outside. I hugged Aang, kissed him on the cheeks, and then went outside. Aang and the Gang followed me to watch me leave. Justin took out his wand, and then said…

"I type with a certain font, take us back to the restaurant." And with the wave of the wand, we were…home.

"MOM! DAD! MAX!" I yelled, running to Mom.

"Miha! You're home!" Mom said, kissing me on the cheek.

"Justin! Alex! Welcome back." Max said hugging us.

"Harper! Justin! Alex. You're back!" Zeke said, hugging us and jumping.

"What a day!" I said, walking upstairs and plopping my butt on the couch and getting a magazine.

"What an _adventurous _day!" Harper says, turning on theT.V.

"Harper?"

"Yes Alex?"

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked

"Yes." Harper answered

"I…like…Aang!" I whispered. I smile because it felt good to get that off my shoulder. Now, these past few days have been the best in my life!

…

_***Insert fireworks and any party song) **_**This concludes Wizards And Benders! Thank you for reading and commenting! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Remember, I might make a sequel, so check my profile between Sept. 15****th**** and 20****th****! Post For You Later! **


End file.
